Et si
by Dolorena
Summary: Et si le pire devait arriver, pensez-vous être assez forts pour surmonter et reprendre goût à la vie ? C'est ce que Bella essaye de faire de toutes ses forces, depuis que l'impensable s'est produit !


**POV Bella**

 _ **Ce que cela fait de vivre, docteur ? Je ne saurais pas trop quoi vous répondre. Après tout, cela fait 3 longues années que je suis morte. Que je me sens morte.**_

Comme tous les matins, depuis 2 ans et demi, je me réveille à 6 heures pile et je suis incapable de rester allongée à ne rien faire. Comment pourrais-je alors que la moindre minute d'introspection se transforme en lente agonie et en prémices de sentiments qui ne peuvent plus m'envahir, que je ne peux plus ressentir et que je me refuse à éprouver plus longtemps.

Je me secoue intérieurement et je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me débarrasser des derniers effets du sommeil.

15 minutes sous la douche, 2 minutes pour me sécher et 10 minutes pour m'habiller. Et avant de sortir de ma chambre, je m'autorise enfin un coup d'oeil dans le miroir.

Et comme me l'a conseillé Peter, je me pose la question : "Comment vas-tu, Isabella ?".

Je ne prends pas le temps de former une réponse. J'ai pris la décision de me reprendre en main et de retrouver la vie qui fut la mienne avant… Avant.

Je m'oblige à vivre, à respirer et à respecter une routine. Si je m'écoutais, je resterais au lit toute la journée sans bouger, sans vivre, sans pleurer… Image personnifiée de ce que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi.

Aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai 27 ans, j'ai décidé de reprendre mes études. Ou plutôt de finir ma dernière année, interrompue 3 ans auparavant suite à "Certaines complications personnelles".

Je croque une pomme, remplis mon Mug de café brûlant et me dirige vers ma voiture. Je roule vers le campus pour retrouver ma petite soeur Leah. Comble de l'ironie, ma soeur plus jeune que moi de 3 ans et moi allions entamer cette dernière année d'étude ensemble.

Chère Leah, douce, forte et courageuse… Une main de fer qui m'a aidée à reprendre pied et qui m'a sorti la tête de l'eau quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Dès que je me garais sur le campus, je la voyais du coin de l'oeil me faire un signe discret que je lui retournais presque imperceptiblement.

Elle laisse ses amis et vint vers moi :

\- Hey Isabella, je ne savais pas que tu avais cours à la première heure…

\- En fait, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer mon planning. Reste avec tes copains, je ne serais pas longue. Je vais à l'administration et je vous rejoins…

\- Non, je t'assure, attends… Isabelle, attends-moi !

Je la saluais et continuais mon bonhomme de chemin. Comme je l'avais toujours fait, comme tout le monde l'attendait de moi.

 **POV Leah**

Je la vois s'éloigner et je me demande comment l'atteindre. Comment la retrouver ? Cette soeur que la vie a oublié de me donner et que le destin a mis sur mon chemin quand Sue ma mère a épousé le beau père de Bella.

\- Un peu froide ta soeurette, non Leahconda ? ironisa Emmet

Je me contentais de lui sourire distraitement. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Isabella n'était pas froide, ni indifférente. Je ne lui en voulais pas de son attitude distante. Je savais que ma soeur se donnait un mal fou à reprendre pied et à vivre alors que c'était aussi dur.

Au plus profond de moi-même, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rassurer et à me dire une bonne fois pour toutes que ma soeur avait décidé de vivre ou plutôt de donner une deuxième chance à la vie.

Je continue à fixer le bâtiment de l'administration, jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella disparaisse dans ses couloirs. Je me contenterai d'attendre et d'espérer que ma soeur revienne vers moi.

Je me tournais vers Rosalie et Emmett et les poussaient vers la buvette :

\- Ma soeur est un peu timide, c'est tout… Elle aura peut être un peu de mal à se faire une petite place dans notre groupe. Donc, please, Emmett, mets un peu en sourdine ton sens de l'humour…

\- Hey, tout le monde adore mon sens de l'humour et craque pour mon charme ténébreux !

\- C'est qu'il s'y croit Emmychou ! Aidez moi les filles… Rose, dompte un peu ton homme.

Pitié Rosalie, arrête de me regarder de tes yeux perspicaces. Ne me pose pas de questions, je ne te répondrai pas même sous la contrainte. Fais comme si je me comportais normalement et ne pointe pas du doigt la douleur et le désespoir que tu lis certainement en moi. Rose, une de mes meilleures amies -l'autre étant Alice-, finit par décrocher son regard du mien et par le plonger dans celui de son homme.

\- Mon chéri, laisse Isabelle tranquille. Tu sais bien qu'elle est un peu plus âgée que nous et qu'elle n'est pas habituée à toutes tes blagues made in Emmett Cullen !

Alors que j'entendais Emmett se défendre et voyais mes amis se comporter aussi amoureusement, je fis encore une fois ce même voeux, un désir cher que je ne cessais de répéter depuis 3 ans : "S'il vous plaît, Seigneur, faites que je ne rencontre pas l'homme de ma vie".


End file.
